mlp Chaotics Elements capitulo 1
by AdrianDustRed
Summary: my mi primer fic digamos que no tengo mucho para decir solo que nuestros heroes se abarcaran en una gran aventura que tal vez... les cueste la vida


MLP: the chaos elements

Capitulo 1: la fabrica

En universo muy lejano… "la hermana mayor se pondrá en contra de la menor y muchos se preguntaran si están del lado adecuado"

En lugar muy alejado de equestria se desatan guerras entre los ponis,

Mas unos seres quieren intervenir y saben que esas guerras llegaran a todo el globo

En su mundo unos seres discuten que harán para intervenir y acabar con esa guerra

Uno de los seres dice-ESTO ES INACEPTABLE ya no tenemos más empleados para este trabajo

Con vos gruesa, jaque parece que tendremos que contratar nuevos empleados.

Uno de los seres entra en la sala y dice-tal vez podamos usar a shepard para este trabajo y de paso poder buscar nuevos empleados

Otro de los seres que está en medio de los seis con su voz escalofriante-busca a los elementos del caos ellos serán útiles de nuestro lado y se te será fácil ya que ellos son amigo pero no saben que representan los elementos busca al primero su nombre es gunner hoves está en su vehículo en el desierto el extraño ser responde-si jefe

"A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen"

Gunner estaba en su vehículo manejando por el desierto se dirigía hacia ponyville para ver a s hermana derpy en el camino ve a un extraño poni con un maletín haciéndole señas gunner era un soldado de alto rango que aun podía estar en servicio la mayoría de sus amigo los conoció allí en el ejército a gunner le enseñaron a no confiar en nadie más que su familia y amigos pero hiso una excepción

Freno y le pregunto -¿adónde quiere ir señor? El poni le responde podría llevarme por favor a ponyville, seguro yo voy para allá suba dice gunner con una leve sonrisa

Usted vive allí le pregunta el extraño, no yo voy de visita a ver a mi hermana y usted trabaja allí por su maletín le pregunto, no yo también voy de visita... así que usted es un militar no señor gunner

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? Le dijo gunner jaque los civiles no saben de los ejércitos solo de las armadas que protegen a la princesa celestia. Gunner comenzó a sospechar sobre este extraño su vestimenta era rara y su rostro también, era un poni de color celeste con cabello de corte liso y se notaba que era de algunos 60 o 50 años el extraño le dice-vera señor gunner mis jefes me dijeron que viniera a este mundo a buscar empleados jaque algo muy oscuro vendrá sobre la faz de la tierra, quiero que usted y sus amigos vallan a Cloudsdale a la fábrica de arcoíris a detener su proceso

¡Estás loco quien eres tu para decirme que haga eso y porque me busca a mi¡ dice gunner con tono enfadado, es porque usted y sus amigos tienen un potencial…ilimitado y yo soy uno de los administradores de la princesa celestia señor hooves usted y sus amigos son los únicos capaces de lograr tal hazaña responde con voz entusiasta gunner le pregunta con tono burlón ¿ y de donde sacaremos la armas? Yo se las otorgare jeje mas bien se las regalare responde el extraño

Cuando llegaron a ponyville el extraño se baja y le dice a gunner -el potro inadecuado en el momento justo salvara más que una vida

¿el que? Dice gunner

Prit! prit! prit!

Cuando gunner responde su teléfono le dicen-wazaaa jajá como esta amigo

Hey dust amigo como esta mi gusanito preferido dice gunner -bien oye me iré con los chicos para allá que dices para que no te aburras tu ni nosotros ok. responde dust

-Si claro responde gunner

Dust Red era un gusano de wormville que fue aceptado en el ejército por haber salvado a gunner en un tiroteo en ese momento dust era más que un civil y la princesa le agradeció reclutándolo a él en su ejército y se ganó la amistad de gunner también

"Tener una familia es lo mejor del mundo"

Cuando gunner llego a ponyville fue a casa de su hermana derpy ella fue la única de su familia que sobrevivió a un derrumbe hace mucho tiempo pero por desgracia se golpeó la cabeza dejándola con un fallo cerebral pero a gunner no le importó mucho eso le importaba más que ella estuviera viva, para gunner sus seis amigos y derpy son su única familia

Cuando gunner entra a la casa estába todo apagado alguien lo agarra del cuello

Arrgh! Hijo de-me agarras de la espalda cobarde. gunner lanzo al atacante contra el mueble rompiendo los jarrones que habían sobre el, cuándo enciende la luz

Ayayarg que no te gusta que te abrase por la espalda hermanito responde derpy

Uy! Perdóname hermanita creí que eras un ladrón jej

Aquí el único ladrón es dust quien se lleva los platos de porcelana de mama

Qué? Otra vez

Ya eh hablado con él pero ni bolilla

Prit! Prit! Prit!

Hola? responde gunner ,Hola gunner soy Torch me podes decir donde quedaba la casa de derpy es que me perdí

Torch era uno de los soldados de elite que paso de ser a un simple cabo cuando el era espía en las líneas enemigas lo atraparon y por no hablar lo torturaron uniendo sus lentes de soldador con su propio soplete fue salvado justo a tiempo cuando dust y gunner irrumpieron en el lugar jaque era vital que Torch estuviera vivo en ese tiempo

Jajá es la grande con un portón blanco responde gunner, a ok voy a para allá le dice Torch con tono emocionado

Torch fue el primero en llegar gunner le dijo que debía contarles algo cuando todos llegasen

El segundo en llegar había sido dust quien se había llevado los platos de porcelana y Derpy lo había regañado

Después el tercero fue postal sender quien sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño el siempre le gustaba andar con su chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes negros jaque antes de que su padre muriera copio el modus vivendi de su padre y el le enseño a cómo debía enfrentarse a los peligros que les esperaban jaque cuando sender se unió al ejército demostraba gran valor y si estaba desarmado usaba cualquier cosa en el ambiente para usarlo contra su contrincante le gusta mucho lanzar tijeras, cuando las encontraba. Gunner se ganó su respeto y su amistad cuando el estaba en banca rota y gunner lo ayudo a mantenerse. Luego el cuarto en llegar fue clipper el era el administrador del coronel él no servía para el deber jaque era un cobarde ante cualquier situación que se le presentaba más si alguien se metía con sus amigos o familia el haría todo lo que estaría a su alcance para deshacerse del que intentaría dañarlos gunner se ganó su amistad cuando lo salvo de que no lo despidieran por no terminar las administraciones de los nuevos reclutas. El quinto era moregun el era un ingeniero de máquinas el era encargado del mantenimiento de las armas y vehículos pero paso de ser a un gran soldado cuando mostro un gran valor y astucia al enfrentarse a unos soldados espías termino siendo sargento gracias a todas sus condecoraciones conoció a gunner cuando invadieron Lilian en un osprey el sexto era heavy el provenía de Rusia conoció a gunner en uno de sus viajes gunner se gano su amistad cuando el ayudo a su familia a salir de la crisis en que estaban.

"La fábrica de arcoíris no es lo que parece"

Gunner les conto a sus amigo que un administrador de la princesa le ordeno que vallamos nosotros a Cloudsdale a detener el proceso de creación de arcoíris pero sus amigos le dijeron que si hacían eso quizás toda equestria podría morir pero gunner les dijo que debía que haber alguna razón para tener que parar el proceso les dijo el administrador de la princesa le dijo que no debían entrar y decir que paren además la tercer planta estaba prohibida asta para nosotros asi que debían entrar armados y listos para matar a cualquiera que se les ponga en camino pero eso no seria lo adecuado dice Torch pero igual deciden ir a Cloudsdale, cuando llegan a esa ciudad flotante ven a lo lejos la fábrica y gunner sentía un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría allí

Ben en a unos pegasos haciendo sus pruebas de vuelo y deciden mirar un rato

En Cloudsdale tiene una filosofía sicológica si no apruebas la prueba de vuelo eres exiliado y te miraran diferente es algo como racismo. Después de haber visto que tres pegasos fallaron

Se los llevaron en un vagón y gunner le llamo la atención la Pegaso de color naranja ámbar

Cuando llegaron a la fábrica fueron a la parte de atrás i vieron que para llegar hasta la tercer planta les llevaría mucho

Ya tenemos lo uniformes pero no las armas donde esta ese potro viejo pregunta Dust

Entre las sombras surge el extraño acompañado de dos potros corpulentos que llevaban alijos de armas y el extraño dijo –aquí tienen señores antes de que comiencen quiero decirles que cuando lleguen a la tercer planta todo cambiara verán que allí es como el infierno es muy difícil explicar con palabras cuando lo vean sabrán porque les eh dicho que detengan el proceso

Gunner y los demás se prepararon y esperaron hasta que oscureciera cuando sucedió se empezaron a moverse vieron que en la primera planta habían guardias sender se colocó los dos anillos en sus pesuñas frontales para poder sostener las armas uso una glock 17 con silenciador para deshacerse de los guardias era algo difícil jaque patrullaban volando no caminando cuando les disparo se escuchaban los huesos crujir cuando caían al suelo era como un golpe seco

Clipper no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir jaque era miedoso pero lo necesitaban para hackear los sistemas de seguridad de la segunda planta cuando llegaron allí el lugar era más complejo todo era de color blanco era la planta de investigaciones no había nada interesante allí solo experimentos a Dust se le dio por mirar que encontraba encontró unas pócimas que le cambiaron de color

¡HEY chicos miradme soy un gusano verde¡ Dust déjate de payasadas debemos seguir,bueno me volveré al color normal , vamos.

"la tercera planta de la fábrica de arcoíris

es un trayecto a una copia del infierno"

cuando gunner y los demás llegaron a la tercer planta unos pegasos se fueron en un vagón de suerte no los alcanzaron a ver pero gunner vio a la pequeña Pegaso de color naranja ámbar en el vagón esperaron al que el vagón se fuera y en ese momento un ascensor llego en este decía ascensor para empleados y un Pegaso con una bata blanca salió de aquel . Torch lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo apuñalo 5 veces hasta matarlo cuando se metieron en el ascensor se dieron cuenta que era muy largo el trayecto a la tercer planta se prepararon para matar a todo aquel que se pusieran en su camino todo cambio en vez de ser las paredes blancas cambio todo a metal oxidado se oían los sonidos de vapor, maquinaria pesada y sonidos de como de agua subiendo por tubos, cuando llegaron fueron a parar a una sala en la cual no había nadie y era todo oxidado como si no le dieran mucho cuidado a la habitación. Clipper se fijó unos paneles que parecían ser una especie de pantalla eran cámaras de seguridad, veían casi toda la tercer planta Gunner se fijó en una de las pantallas y vio un vagón que llegaba a la estación con los tres Pegasos que vieron y los conductores eran otros tenían trajes negros y máscaras negras solo podía ver su ojos uno de los científico se les acerco y Gunner no escucho muy bien lo que dijo pero llamo a 3 de los Pegasos negros y los electrocutaron con unos tasers, Gunner se preguntaban que sucedía mientras que los demás se dedicaban a ver que encontraban en la habitación, cuando de pronto alguien viene y Gunner y los demás se esconden eran un científico y dos Pegasos de traje negro .El científico les dijo-bien parecen que han llegado nuevos exiliados así podremos hacer más arcoíris. Gunner no entendía nada de lo que ocurría cuando esos dos Pegasos se fueron todos salieron de sus escondites y le apuntaron con sus armas y el científico-Pero que es esto quienes son ustedes?

Sender le contesto- eso no es tu conveniencia que diantres sucede aquí dinos que pasa, sácame los ojos si quieres pero no te diré nada! Dijo el científico sender acepto hacerlo pero gunner lo detuvo y le pregunto al científico que ocurría amenazándolo de que le volaría la cabeza

Y el científico abrió una persiana i vieron abajo en un podio habían Pegasos allí abajo todo lastimados y más arriba donde estaba la entrada habían seis Pegasos el de en medio su traje era rojo este se sacó la máscara y cuando lo hiso todo se detuvo y el extraño apareció y le dijo a Gunner – A echo bien señor Hooves ahora necesito otro favor por su parte quiero qué capture a esa Pegaso y a la pequeña también pero ese no será el último trabajo que tendré para usted mis jefes enviaran a un potro que le ayudara a usted y a sus amigos a limpiar este…desastre

"siempre hay obstáculos en la vida que siempre hay que evitar"

Cuando presenciaron la escena Dust centro su vista a una especie de máquina que parecía un extractor y se acordó de algo al perecer él había soñado con esa máquina y que con unos grilletes subían a los pegasos a esa máquina y los estrujaban como trapo y los metían a la máquina para hacer los colores cuando se lo dijo a Gunner ya era tarde presenciaron la horrible escena el científico que les abrió la persiana lo miro a Sender y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa sádica como si le resultara gracioso lo que veía, Sender de lo furioso que estaba le disparo-¡¿ pero qué has hecho le dice Gunner, El desgraciado sonreía por como mataban a ese Pegaso ya veo que el resto de aquí son todos iguales respondió Sender furioso.

Dust encontró tres trajes de científico y cuatro de uniformados Gunner dijo que el, Moregun, Sender y Heavy irían a por esa desgraciada y la pequeña Pegaso y que el resto se pusiera las batas y que fingieran ser científicos y que en caso de sospecha extrema de alguno que entrara lo mataran, se sacaron los uniformes de black ops por los uniformes de los ponis uniformados pero se quedaron con las micro radios para comunicarse entre ellos cuando salieron de la habitación vieron que el lugar era mas grande de lo que creían. Gunner le pregunto a un uniformado por donde estaba la sala de teatro donde estaba la maquinaria este le respondió-Que acaso no tienes sentido de la orientación mula inútil! Sigue eso carteles amarillos y llegaran asta allí

Muchas gracias señor Gunner le agradeció, el trayecto era largo hasta la sala cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma y Dust aviso por radio que los Pegasos se intentaban revelar

Gunner la cosa se está poniendo al rojo aquí los pegasos esta intentando escapar y los uniformados les disparan con sus taser, UY debí a ver traído palomitas para ver esto.

"el reloj siempre es el peor enemigo"

Clipper dijo que la Pegaso naranja intentaba escapar pero no le entendió jaque un uniformado dijo por un altavoz "atención se a producido una rebelión en la sala del teatro todos los ponis uniformados presentarse deber detener, matar y asegurar"

¡La gran puta ahora que hacemos¡-dijo desesperado Sender

Gunner le dijo que debían ir allí lo antes posible y esconder sus armas hasta que sea necesario usarlas y usar esos "taser" por unos momentos

Jaque cuando llegaron vieron que uno de los Pegaso que le había dicho el extraño se escapaba quiso dirigirse a detenerla pero la Pegaso de color azul les ordeno que se quedaran para asi después atraparla si Gunner hubiera desacatado esa orden los hubieran descubierto.

Gunner le dijo a Clipper que usara las cámaras de seguridad para seguirlas Clipper dijo que la redirigió a la sala de teatro, cuando sucedió aquello la pequeña pegaso llego y escucharon a la otra por el ducto diciendo" No la dejen morir ! yo lo hare! Sujétenla! Captúrenla!" relinchó con gloriosa victoria

Sender pensaba-pero que hija de puta que es… bueno ya vera cuando baje

Después de eso Gunner puso la cabeza en el ducto para ver si escuchaba la potranca cuando no oyó nada les dijo a sus compañeros -¡ mátenlos !

Uno de los uniformados es degollado mientras que el otro le disparan, Gunner le dije a moregun-esconde estos cuerpos ante de que llegue la mandamás ,cuando Gunner vio a esa pequeña Pegaso antes de ponerle los grilletes le dijo pensando que quizás le escucharía-no te preocupes te sacaremos de este embrollo.

Cuando llego la potranca mal humarada les dijo que la subieran y se le acerco diciéndole

"Algunas últimas palabras, miserable puta de un potro?"

"Tienes hermosos ojos," dijo, suavemente,

Gunner y sus cuatro compañeros eran los únicos en la sala decidió sacar su arma , le disparo a los grilletes haciendo que la Pegaso caiga, en ese mismo instante Sender la atrapa la Pegaso de ojos fucsia no comprendía lo que sucedía pero con furia se abalanzó contra Gunner

¡Quién te crees quien eres Grandísimo hijo de puta!

Cuando le arranco la máscara ella lo quedo viendo por unos segundos su rabia fue transformando en miedo es como si ella hubiera visto algo en Gunner que era espeluznante

Gunner reacciona rápido lazándola al suelo, Heavy uso las cadenas rotas de los grilletes para atarla para que así ella no pudiera escapar

Sender se le acerca y se le ríe en la cara-JAJA pensaba te ibas a salir con la tuya pedazo de puta

Ella cerraba sus ojos como queriendo no verlo es como si viera a otro potro y no a Sender

Entre medio de la oscuridad el extraño potro felicita a Gunner y a sus compañeros-bien echo señor hooves y compañía mis jefes están complacidos por su trabajo y ahora que la fábrica paro mis jefes buscaran otra forma de crear el arcoíris…Ah casi se me olvidaba ya pueden irse libremente por la fábrica jaque gracias a usted la fábrica esta ahora bajo nuestro control afuera le está esperando un nuevo compañero de trabajo

Cuando sus compañeros se van Gunner le pregunta- ¿Qué harán con ellas?

Fácil quizás mi jefes piensen en que hacer con la señorita "rainbow dash" y a esta niña quizás no se la vuelva a ver, hasta entonces señor hooves estará muy ocupado asique cuando necesitemos sus servicios que tal vez sea muy pronto le...llamaremos


End file.
